Fate's Christmas Gift
by astridt244
Summary: They always loved Christmas time. It was their favorite holiday. - "She breathed for him, her love for him knew no bounds; and she knew deep in her soul that his every breath was for her…" - JBNP Christmas Contest One Shot - Winner 3rd Place


**JBNP Christmas One Shot Contest - Winner (Tied) 3rd Place**

**Do Not Own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I know some people search the world<em>

_To find something like what we have_

_I know people will try, try to divide something so real_

_So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one..."_

_- Alicia Keys_

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's Christmas Gift<strong>

* * *

><p><em>November 26th<em>

Leah Clearwater was excited. December was right around the corner, it was her favorite month of the year. She loved decorating, playing in the snow, giving presents, family visiting from out of town, and all the time she would be able to spend with her boyfriend.

Sam Uley.

She sighed as she thought his name. The intense love she felt for him some times took her breath away. He was her first crush, her first kiss, her first love, her first _everything_.

They were both far from perfect; they had their faults, and they argued just like any other couple; but they were perfect for each other. One thing that never got old was when he would take her to watch the sunset on Second Beach and talk about their future.

For now, they were both happy being close to their families in La Push.

Leah finished her Christmas shopping; she just needed to find a gift for Sam. As soon as she arrived home she put all the presents in her closet and went to call him. He was supposed to come over to help her decorate the tree. His mother, Allison, answered the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Mrs. Uley. May I speak to Sam?"

_"He's in his room resting. It looks like the weather is getting to him."_

Leah knew Sam rarely ever sick, so it must be bad. "I'll be there soon with some soup."

_"Okay Leah. Just remember that he needs rest."_

She may not be able to spend a lot of time with him today, but she was not going to sit back while he wasn't feeling well. She went to the kitchen and started cooking.

_***...***...***_

A short while later she was headed to the Uley house.

Leah liked Sam's mother. Allison was a nice woman, very protective of her son, and would shut anyone up who dared to speak ill of her absent husband. That aspect of her baffled Sam, but Leah understood. Love can make you do strange things. The two women shared a mutual respect for one another. They were both fiercely loyal to their families, and they both wanted Sam to be happy.

When Leah arrived, she let herself in. Allison was sitting on her rocking chair, sewing one of Sam's work shirts. She nodded at Leah, "Go ahead honey. But don't go getting yourself sick. Sue is the last person I want on my ass if you come down with whatever has that boy bedridden."

Leah smiled at her and went to Sam's room. He was lying on the bed, his eyes closed, sweat pouring down his forehead. She stepped closer to him and put a hand on his cheek; he felt extremely warm. Sam leaned in to her touch, and opened his eyes. "Hi babe."

She shook her head at him, "Why didn't you tell me you were feeling sick?"

"It just happened. It's not that bad, but you know how mom is."

She knew exactly how Allison was, and it's one of the reasons why the two women got along so well.

Leah handed him the container with a plastic spoon. He thanked her and then he swallowed down the soup. Her eyes widened at the speed with which he ate. _He must have been really hungry._

They talked for a bit, she asked him if he needed anything. He assured her he didn't.

"Stop worrying about me Lee. I'll be fine in a day or two. It's just some aches and pains; my fever isn't even high. I'm more concerned about you being close to me right now. I don't want to get you sick."

She sighed, "You know I don't care about that."

He took her hand in his and held it tight. _Shit! His skin is scorching._

"But I do. And I don't want you to catch whatever the hell this is."

She knew he was down playing how he felt. She could tell by the small grimaces he tried to hide. She would have argued, but she knew just how stubborn Sam could be. She gave him a light kiss on his cheek and told him to call her every night until he felt better. He gave her one of his heartbreaking smiles before she left.

As she slowly made her way home, her thoughts wandered to what she would do with all this extra alone time since Sam was ill...

_This was going to be a long couple of days without him._

* * *

><p><em>November 29th<em>

She almost went insane without him. Spending as much time together as they did, it felt odd when she was alone. Her mother once told her Sam was an extension of her. She seemed to understand now. It was rare to ever see him without her and vice-versa.

So when she heard his voice from her room early in the morning, she jumped out of bed, untangled herself from the blanket, and ran straight into his awaiting arms. She was beyond ecstatic to see him. He sat with her in his lap, holding her close to him. She breathed him in, his masculine scent was addictive.

They were alone in the house, her father went hunting with Charlie Swan, her mother went to work at the clinic, and Seth was at school.

Sam cooked breakfast for her and sat on the other side of the table. Every few minutes she would catch him staring at her. "What?"

He gave her a small grin, "You're beautiful."

She rolled her eyes in feigned irritation; the blush evident even as she replied sarcastically, "What do you want Uley?"

"I love you Leah, and I missed you." The sentiment and adoration in his voice caused her heart to flutter.

No other words were exchanged between them. Neither felt the need to disturb their companionable silence. They washed dishes together, gathered the ornaments from the attic, and decorated the tree. This was their tradition, Christmas was their favorite holiday.

Leah looked at the man carefully placing the star on top of the tree, _he was her whole world. _Sam glanced over at her and winked. She laughed. He turned on the small radio in the kitchen and Christmas music filled the house.

_Everything was perfect._

_***...***...***_

When they finished, he gathered her in his arms and gave her a kiss that made her weak in the knees. He picked her up, carried her to her bedroom, and locked the door.

They made love over and over again. Time lost all meaning. Each feather light touch filled with promise, their kisses filled with immense passion. She memorized every inch of his muscular body, whispering words in their native language. His large, rough hands traced her curves, his lips brushed against her soft skin, his tongue languidly explored places that made her tremble with ardent desire... She breathed for him, her love for him knew no bounds; and she knew, deep in her soul, his every breath was for her…

Later, they lay in her bed together; her sweaty body on top of his, her head on his chest, their erratic heartbeat gradually returning to normal. Sam played with her long hair, quietly singing carols. His deep voice enchanted her.

He whispered to her, knowing she was dozing off, "Leelee?"

"Hmm?" Her eyelids were closing.

She was almost asleep; she felt his heated breath against her face as he continued whispering, "I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you."

* * *

><p><em>December 2nd<em>

Sam was back at her house just as she finished lunch. He kissed her and then went to wait in the living room. Everything seemed fine, until Leah noticed some changes within him. He was taller, more irritable, his words came out with a sting she did not know he possessed, and his skin seemed to retain the extra heat from his illness.

He put his arm around her shoulders and apologized. She knew something was bothering him. She asked if he was alright, he swore he was. She sighed and leaned back on the couch cushion, continuing to watch 'It's a Wonderful Life'.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. Her parents came home and chatted with Sam. Then her father had to go to the tribal council building, Quil Senior called an emergency meeting. Her mother left shortly after, she was going to have tea with Rozene Fuller, Brady's mother, while Seth was over there studying.

They were alone once again. The tv was off, the small radio in the kitchen was playing music, the volume barely audible. Leah decided now would be as good a time as any to ask Sam something which had been dancing in her thoughts. "What do you think about having children?"

He tried to hide the frown on his lips. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes, aggravated that she had to repeat herself when it was clear he heard the question. "I mean what do you think about us having children."

"Maybe one day... What's the hurry? We have plenty of time to think about that stuff."

Sam did not like this topic. She knew why, even if she didn't understand. She had complete faith in him; he would be a wonderful father. "I don't want to be old when we finally make the decision to try. I want to have them while I'm young."

He stood and began to pace. "We can wait a few more years. If we have a baby in our thirties we will still be young enough Leah. I don't see why we can't talk about this shit later."

Now she was angry. The way he spat the word _shit_ on the subject irked her greatly. "You do want to marry me, right? So why can't we talk now? Why the fuck are you getting so bent out of shape about this?"

His handsome face twisted as his rage increased. "Can we change the fucking subject please!"

Leah put her hands on her hips; her fury at him not ebbing away. "You've been an asshole for most of the day Sam. And now you don't want to talk about something that's important to me? Why don't you want kids? Because of what Joshua did to you and your mother?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. Sam stopped. His body began to shake, almost vibrate. His lips were pulled back, bearing his teeth. A baritone growl erupted from his chest and echoed through the room.

For the first time in the three years she had been with him, a fear blossomed within her... _She was scared of him._

He turned around and stormed out of the house, ripping the door off its hinges.

Leah felt something moist on her face; she touched her cheek and realized they were tears.

Off in the distance, a strange howl pierced the night sky.

She called the Fuller residence; they needed to fix the door soon before wild animals sniffed the food in the house.

* * *

><p><em>December 3rd<em>

When Leah came out of the bathroom she heard Allison talking to her mother. She went over to where the two women were on the front porch. Allison was upset. "Sam didn't come home last night."

Leah knew she had angered and hurt him, she did not want to tell Allison about the fact that they argued before he rushed out of her house. Instead she asked if his work called to tell her he had not shown up.

Allison told her she called every friend he had, his work, and drove around looking for him. It was unlike Sam to be gone this long without a phone call to let her know he was alright.

Leah felt her stomach twist in knots. _What if something happened to him? What if he went for a walk and the wild animal she heard last night got him?_ The more they stood talking, the worse her thoughts became.

She reached for Allison's hand, "Come on Mrs. Uley, we're going to tell my dad we are headed to the Forks Police Department to ask for help."

When they were close to the council building, Billy Black and Quil Senior were closing the door. Leah shouted for them to wait, she told them Sam was missing, and Allison filled in the details.

Billy appeared to be mulling over something, "How long has he been missing?"

"I'm guessing since he left my house last night." Leah replied.

Old Quil observed them for a moment, "A person has to be missing for 24 hours before you can file a report. If you go to the station now that is what they will tell you."

Allison's anger got the best of her. "So then what the fuck am I supposed to do! Wait? While my son is missing, possibly in trouble, or hurt."

Billy squared his shoulders and spoke sternly to the woman talking down at him. "Allison Uley, you will not disrespect me or an Elder of the tribal council."

Allison's anger deflated in front of them. She bit her lip and the tears escaped her eyes. Leah squeezed her hand, attempting to comfort her. Billy's expression softened, "We will help you as best we can. Charlie Swan is a close friend and the Chief of Police in Forks. I will personally give him a call and see what we can do about this. In the mean time I suggest you two go home. For all you know Sam could be on his way there. Maybe he just needed to get away for a while. He's a grown man Allison; he does not need to tell you everything."

They finished talking to Billy and Old Quil, and then Leah walked Sam's mother home. She prayed he had in fact come back while they were gone. She knew Allison hoped for the same because as she opened the door she yelled for him. When no answer came, she put on a brave face and thanked Leah for walking with her.

Later that evening, Leah could not sleep. She didn't eat a bite of food, she had no appetite. Her nerves were frayed, and she was consumed with worry.

She wanted her Sam back.

* * *

><p><em>December 7th<em>

She heard her family as they talked around her. No one knew what to do to help her. She didn't want their help.

She ached for Sam.

She needed Sam.

Her nerves were shot, she barely slept, and anything she attempted to eat came right back up. Her heart jumped every time the phone rang; the disappointment devastated her when it wasn't him. She felt as if a part of her was missing.

Billy called Allison on the second day of Sam's disappearance; he was able to speak to Chief Swan. The Chief placed posters all over Forks, and planned to send some to Port Angeles and Seattle.

So far there had not been any news.

Leah's father told her no news was better than bad news. She wanted to disagree, but she could not find the energy within her. She missed Sam so much, her entire being yearned for him.

She knew her parents were scared; they had never seen her act like this.

Seth came to check on her every night. He would put the blanket over her, kiss her forehead, and then leave her room.

What she didn't know was her father could hear her heart-wrenching sobs through the thin walls of the house.

* * *

><p><em>December 10th<em>

The only people Leah spoke to were Allison and Seth.

She closed herself off from the rest of the world. The days passed and still there was no news. The worry she felt was now mixed with dread. She couldn't imagine a world without Sam in it.

Allison told her when he got home she was going to beat him for making them both crazy. She heard the lie in her voice. If Sam came back, his mother would be too happy to yell.

Leah's parents didn't know what to do. They do not know how they could help her. Her father stayed with her now. He sat on the edge of her mattress and talked to her. Sometimes she listened, other times she didn't.

She refused to eat, and got out of bed only when it was necessary. She wished Sam's scent still lingered on her pillow.

She was plagued by dreams.

They were always the same: Sam was home; his heartbreaking smile on his face, his deep voice soothing her, and his lips pressing against hers.

When she would wake and find it was not real, the distraught weeping began anew.

_Sam... Where are you?_

* * *

><p><em>December 12th<em>

Leah moved from her bedroom to the living room. She lay on the couch, the phone glued to her hand, and waited for it to ring.

She ate a bite of food here and there. She had not slept for more than an hour or two since the previous night.

She suddenly realized she was alone. For the first time in she didn't know how many days, she was alone.

Leah settled on the couch, making herself comfortable. Her eyes began to close...

A loud knock startled her out of her sleep. She ran, ripped the door open, and gasped when she saw Sam's hulking form. He was standing there, shirtless, with only a pair of cut-off shorts on. She opened her mouth to speak, but he grabbed her and crushed her body to his. Nothing could ever describe what it felt like to have her arms around him once again.

She cried. Happy tears. He picked her up and carried her over to the couch. Sam cradled her to his chest, his strong arms wrapped around her.

He kissed the top of her head and she heard him as he breathed her in. She did the same. His scent washed over her. Her heart hammered in her chest. The elation and relief coursed through her. She felt safe, loved, and she never wanted to let him go.

* * *

><p><em>December 16th<em>

Four days have passed since Sam re-appeared. He told Leah he was not ready to talk about what happened to him. She never pressured him on the subject.

It took her a few hours to get herself together his first day back. When she was able to take her time looking at him, she noticed all the changes. He was taller than before, his muscles well defined, and his skin was almost blazing with heat. She had to climb out of his lap before long, the sweat drenched her clothes.

_***...***...***_

Today the council gave Sam keys to his new house. They appointed him as an Elder, and explained the Uley name would be respected within the tribe. Leah saw the pride in his eyes as he gave her details about his new role as an Elder. She was happy for him.

He moved his belongings into the house this afternoon. His mother was not happy with any part of the situation. She spoke openly about her suspicions, asking why the Uley name was all of a sudden important. Sam told her to respect his decision and to at least be proud of him.

She conceded that she was in fact proud, she would always be proud of him. But she would also be keeping a close eye on the council.

Leah could care less why Sam became an Elder. All she knew was he came back and now they had a place for their private time.

Her father was not thrilled at first with Sam's sudden appearance. Then after a couple of days, he returned to normal, and acted as if nothing changed. Her mother was a bit harder to convince. She screamed at Sam. Leah had never heard her mother use cuss words before, and yet they flowed freely while she tore Sam a new one. He stood there and took it, his head hung low as he heard her mother tell him everything she went through with her daughter.

When she finished she gave him a hug, and told him to never disappear again.

Leah gripped his hand in hers and led him back to her room. She sat on her bed, he knelt in front of her, making them eye-level. Sam cupped her face with his hands and caressed her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Leelee."

She closed her eyes and relished in his warmth. "It's okay. Just... please don't do it again. I don't care where you were, when you're ready to talk, I'm here for you. But please Sam... don't leave me again."

When she opened her eyes, he brushed the tears away with his thumbs. "I love you."

She kissed his palm, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>December 19th<em>

Leah was spending less time at her parents' house. She practically lived with Sam; she had clothes there, and she slept with him every night since he moved in.

When she made love to Sam again, it felt like their first time. They craved each other's bodies; the ache to reconnect was stronger than anything she had ever felt before. She always had a deep sexual desire for Sam, and it seemed to intensify between the two since he came back. She could not keep her hands off of him when they were in the same room together. Sam was even more insatiable than she. Leah loved every minute of it.

She noticed other changes in him, ones she truly did not mind. When she spoke about their future, he told her he wanted to stay in La Push. He was an Elder now; he had a responsibility to their people. Sam wanted to continue working construction, and he wanted her to move in with him permanently... _soon_.

Leah could not be happier. She knew she was going to marry him, and she was excited to begin their life together.

* * *

><p><em>December 21st<em>

Leah bounced in her chair enthusiastically.

She was at her parents' house, waiting on her cousin Emily and her Aunt Nita to arrive from Neah Bay. The last time they were able to see each other was during the summer, and it was only for a day. Sam was busy with multiple construction jobs when she introduced Emily to him. He barely said hello before he had to rush out the door. She hoped this time they could meet properly.

It was important to her.

Emily was like a sister to Leah. They were inseparable as children, and even now as adults they spoke on the phone as often as possible.

She could not wipe the bubbly smile off her face. Everything with Sam was almost back on track; he even told her what happened to him. He said he went for a walk to clear his mind after their argument, it was dark, and he was not paying attention to his surroundings. He got lost. He did not know where he was, he had to live off berries and other things that would make her stomach churn. He didn't know how long he kept walking but eventually he found somewhere to sleep that felt safe. Then his ancestors came and visited him in his dreams.

He was lead on a journey with them. He learned many things about himself and about his family's past. He faced his fears, and when he woke up he knew which way was home. Leah listened to him and absorbed every word. _Who was she to say what he went through was not real?_

She remembered all too well the legends told during summer bonfires. Even as a child, her father would recount the tales with such conviction and so many details it felt as if you were transported back to that time.

Allison was still extremely suspicious of everything to do with Sam's disappearance. She found his explanation unbelievable.

Leah told Sam she believed him, and no matter how he was able to find his way home she was happy he came back to her.

Sam made sure she ate more. Her sleep was back in order, and she regained some of her lost weight. Leah was brought out of her musings when her cousin walked in the door. They ran to each other - squealing, hugging, and jumping up and down. Leah dragged Emily to the loveseat so they could gossip.

Emily propped her feet up on the coffee table. Leah's mother glared at her from the kitchen, "Emily Young, get those filthy shoes off my table right this minute!"

Leah laughed and Emily rolled her eyes, "Yes, Aunt Sue."

She scoot closer to Leah, "So, how have you been? Better? You look better... actually you look pretty fuckin' happy."

"Emily!" She grimaced as her mother's voice boomed from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Ma."

Leah snickered at Emily's blunder. Aunt Nita was nothing if not proper. "I am, Em. Everything is going great. Sam and I are happy; he said he wants me to move in with him, and just... God, I love him so much."

Emily gave her another hug, "I'm so glad that you are back to normal. You had me worried there. I thought I was going to have to come down here and knock some sense into you." Leah's eyes watered; she really did miss Emily.

They talked, Emily gushed about who she was dating. Leah gave her full attention to her cousin. When Emily went to get some tea, Leah's thoughts wandered back to Sam. Even thinking about him made her heart race. _That man made her crazy_. She was anxious to see him, and she just saw him this morning before he left for work.

"What has you smiling so much?" Emily teased.

Leah giggled freely, "Sam. I was wondering when he was going to come by. I wanted to introduce you to him properly. I know the last time you visited and I tried to introduce you he was really busy with work."

"Don't worry about it Lee. It's fine. That man didn't pay attention to anyone else but you. You got a good one there; he only has eyes for you, that was obvious even to me." Emily leaned back and propped her feet on Leah's lap. "One day I might want that. For someone to look at me like I was their entire world. But for now, nope. I'm happy with the way things are going for me. Oh! I got to a job at a bakery in Port Angeles, did I tell you?"

_***...***...***_

For the next fifteen minutes Leah heard about the bakery her cousin was going to be working at. She was excited for her. Emily always had a knack for baking. They were interrupted by Aunt Nita yelling for them to come help set the table.

Shortly after dinner was ready and the fish fry was placed on the table, Sam knocked then made his way into the house. He scooped Leah up and kissed her eyes, then her nose, and her lips. "I missed you today."

Aunt Nita cleared her throat for the third time. Leah rolled her eyes. All rational thoughts flew out the window when Sam kissed her, and she forgot her aunt was far more reserved than her mother. She kissed him once more before he set her back on her feet.

He put his arm around her shoulder and held her as close to his side as he could. He looked over at Sue and greeted her. Leah wrapped her arms around his waist. She was growing accustomed to his extra warmth.

She heard her mother introduce Emily to him. When he glanced over at Emily, who had her hand out to shake his, Leah felt him stiffen.

"Sam?" she asked, concerned.

She felt his body begin to quake and a growl rumble through him.

_Just like before._

She looked at her mother; her father came in from the backyard. Leah rubbed Sam's back, trying to calm him, "What's wrong, Sam?"

He let her go and ran out of the house in the blink of an eye.

Emily and Aunt Nita were speechless. Even Leah did not know what to say; she had no idea what the hell just happened. She was confused; she needed to talk to Sam. He couldn't just run off on her. When she turned to tell her father where she was going, he was on the phone having a heated discussion with someone.

* * *

><p><em>December 24th<em>

It seemed not only was he avoiding Leah, but he was also avoiding his mother. Allison was pissed at her son.

Her father went to speak to him; he told Leah he needed to discuss a tribal issue and Sam was still an Elder. A few hours later, he came back. Leah asked him if Sam was alright, he said yes, but his voice betrayed him. _Something was wrong. _Leah felt it in her bones.

She went to his house every day since that terrible get together. She knocked on his door, pleaded with him to speak to her. Leah knew something happened. Something changed, but she could not place what it was.

_Why was he closing himself off from her?_

It was Christmas Eve and she couldn't even smile for the family pictures. Her parents and Seth were going to Billy's house for dinner and to exchange Secret Santa gifts. Leah planned to go with Sam, they went every year; it was a tradition. She couldn't go without him, she didn't want to.

She missed him terribly. She wished she knew why everything was so messed up.

_Why couldn't this year be like last year?_

December was their favorite month, they loved Christmas.

Once her family left, she locked the door behind them, and went back to her room to lie down. She hoped sleep would find her soon...

_***...***...***_

The loud banging on the front door awakened Leah. She let out an exasperated sigh then peered over at the clock on the table beside her bed. It was a few minutes after midnight_. Merry fucking Christmas._

The heavy pounding got louder and Leah grew angrier. She pushed herself out of bed, stomped to the door and opened it while she yelled, "Who the fu-"

Her words caught in her throat. Standing there was a dirty, naked Sam. He appeared as though he had been through hell. Leah held onto the frame to keep herself from fainting. He fell to his knees in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His body trembled as he cried. He pressed his face against her, repeated how much he loves her, he didn't care about something mystical, and he would fight for her.

Leah was confused. She had no idea what he was talking about. She was worried as to where he had been, and why he was naked. He seemed lost as he held onto her. Any anger she felt toward him was pushed back. She needed to help him first.

"Sam, talk to me. Tell me what I can do. You disappear again, you don't call, and you avoided your mother for crying out loud." She took a deep breath; getting pissed off right now was not going to make anything better. "How can I understand what-"

He reached up and covered her mouth with his hand, silencing her. She glared at him for a moment before she noticed what he was doing. He had his ear firmly against her stomach.

After what seemed like a long time, she heard him choke back a sob. He looked up at her; his eyes glistened with tears. Leah's heart softened for him. He pulled her head down and kissed her. She put her arms around his shoulders and returned the affection with fervor - not caring one bit that he was bare assed on her front porch.

When she pulled away from him, he was smiling. He snuggled against her and kissed her stomach.

"I don't care what the Council says. You're mine. I love you Leelee. Only you. No one is going to make me leave you and our baby. We're a family. My heart belongs to you. There isn't enough mystical voodoo shit in the world that can take this away."

Leah did not hear the rest of what he said. Her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only - _Sam said baby. What baby?_

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

He didn't answer. Instead he stood, picked her up, and buried his face in her neck. Sam made his way into the house, kicked the door closed, and walked to her room.

He sat her on the bed and kissed her forehead then rummaged through the dresser for a pair of his shorts. Leah was lost in her thoughts. The word 'baby' repeated in her mind.

_Sam said our baby. And he was happy, but what baby?_

She went to the bathroom and opened her medicine cabinet. The pregnancy test she bought six months ago stared back at her.

_Was it true? Could she be pregnant?_

She needed to find out. She read the directions and proceeded to take the test...

_***...***...***_

Fifteen minutes later she was still staring at the white stick in her hand.

_Two lines._

_Positive._

_A baby._

_Sam's baby._

She felt fear, joy, shock, nervous, and a million other things. A thought wormed itself into the fore-front of her mind - _How did he know?_

She put the test next to the sink, and walked back into the room. He knew; somehow he knew. She needed confirmation, but he did not. Sam looked up at her, a worried expression on his face. Everything that happened in the last few weeks caught up with her. She tried to remain strong for him and for herself; it was finally too much. She loved him immensely, even through the rough patches, but the weight of all that came to pass crashed down on her.

The façade she maintained crumbled and Leah cried. Violent sobs wracked through her. She didn't see Sam as he came up to her. He kissed her cheeks, her hair, and murmured words of comfort to her.

He laid her down on her bed and kissed her deeply. Any thought she had left her. He held her close, ran his fingers through her hair, and hummed a soft melody as he soothed her. Leah fell asleep, snuggled against the love of her life.

_***...***...***_

She awoke to the feel of someone pressing their mouth against her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw Sam gently stroke her skin with his lips, a tiny mound barely poking out. She didn't notice the bump until he drew attention to it. He looked up at her and gave her the brightest smile she had ever seen.

She took his hand and held it in her own. He kissed her stomach once more then crawled up her body; he pressed his lips against hers. "Merry Christmas Leelee."

* * *

><p><em>Verse from Song: No One<em>

_Artist: Alicia Keys_

_Album: As I am_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Rozene and Nita are Native American names. SM did not give Emily or Brady a mother... so I did. :) Thank you mP for pre-reading, and keeping me sane, and for picking Nita's name.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
